


Evermore

by maxiswriting



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Siblings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Kissing, Multi, Remus is two years older than Roman and already in college, Roman and Remus's parents aren't very good, Roman is a senior in highschool, Roman is in a relationship but Logan and Patton don't know because he's a smitten idiot, like the 'convinced they can buy their kids' love and be done with it' type, mention of negletful parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiswriting/pseuds/maxiswriting
Summary: Winter break is finally here, and Remus has got one hell of a Christmas surprise in store for Roman. Or, well, two surprises.He might have to crash at someone else's place for a while to escape the mushiness, but at least his brother is happy, or whatever.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Evermore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scriptophobia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriptophobia/gifts).



> My secret santa gift for my lovely partner whom I love very much -happy holidays Beebee, have some gays!!

Logan frowned, absent-mindedly nibbling on the cap of his pen as he stole another glance to his side. Sure enough, Roman seemed to be once again lost in his thoughts, a small smile tugging at his lips as he rested his cheek on his hand. Usually, Logan wouldn’t be worried about that -Roman had always been one to get easily lost in his thoughts, staring into nothingness during the classes he found boring as he daydreamed the hours away. Logan had tried more than once to make him break out of such a habit, but alas he still stood unsuccessful.

This, however, felt… different, somehow. He didn’t really know how to explain it, exactly, or indicate what specifically felt different, per se. It just was, and it had been driving Logan insane for  _ months _ , now.

It had all started a little before the beginning of the school year, when Roman had just gotten back from his summer-long vacation at his brother’s place. His parents, as always, had decided to leave him alone for the summer in favor of a three-months long cruise, and rather than stay alone for the entire break, Roman had done a couple of phone calls, packed his bags, and gone to visit Remus. Patton had offered to have Roman stay with him, but the two brothers hadn’t seen each other since Remus had first moved away from college, so they were going to make the best of this summer to catch up and hang out.

(In the privacy of Logan’s thoughts, he had kind of feared how the impromptu vacation would play out for his friend. He knew Remus and Roman cared for each other, having basically grown up with them, but they were still brothers, and when they fought it could get out of hand real fast.)

(Logan hadn’t realized how much fear the words “prank war” could instill in one’s heart until he found himself involved in a Grimm Prank War. It was absolutely illogical, and yet the mere mention of it still made shivers travel down his spine.)

Still, though, the vacation seemed to have gone well. Roman had come back with the same energy in his step than when he’d left, his smile no less bright and his hair still its natural color -and thank god for that, or Logan might have just had to knock Roman out with a Thesaurus to avoid listening to his constant dramatic whining. Once was more than enough, thank you very much.

So yeah, at first glance, Roman didn’t seem to have changed much over the summer. He even seemed  _ happier _ , as Patton had pointed out to him a couple of times. But there was still something he was missing, he was sure of it, and god if Logan didn’t hate not knowing something.

“Hey, stop that,” a quiet voice interjected from his other side as a familiar hand wrapped itself around his own, tugging the pen Logan had been nibbling on away from his lips. “Weren’t you the one giving a lecture about germs and stuff the other day?”

Logan sighed, turning around to look at his friend. Patton stared back with a teasing smile, letting go of the other’s hand.

“My apologies, Patton,” Logan murmured, trying not to catch the teacher’s attention. “I hadn’t even realized I was doing it.”

“Yeah, I noticed,” Patton commented, his smile turning a little more confused. “You seemed pretty focused there, kiddo. Why were you staring at Roman like that anyway?”

“Like what?”

“Like he’s a puzzle you need to solve. Did something happen?”

Logan shrugged, throwing another glance towards Roman before focusing back on Patton.

“In all honesty, I don’t know,” he answered. “Does he seem different to you?”

Patton tilted his head to the side, confused. “I don’t think so. Should he?”

Not having a proper answer, Logan shrugged again. “I think something happened this summer.”

Patton hummed, stealing a glance towards their friend -who still looked happily lost in his thoughts- before commenting.

“He does look a little happier,” he pointed out. “Maybe he missed Remus more than he let on?”

“Possibly,” Logan conceded, “but I do not believe that is all there is to it. I think we may be missing something.”

Patton opened his mouth to say something, but before he could the loud voice of their math teacher suddenly reached them.

“Mr. Hart, Mr. Sanders!” Mr. Dorey called, making both boys whip their heads around to stare at him -even Roman jumped up in surprise, snapped out of his daydream by the sudden call to order. “Leave your chatting for after class, would you? And Mr. Grimm, please pay attention -just because winter break is just around the corner it doesn’t mean you can slack off now!”

“Sorry, sir,” the three boys chorused, slumping back in their seats.

Logan let out an annoyed sigh as he focused back on the blackboard. It looked like his investigation would have to wait until after classes.

* * *

“Freedom!” Roman bellowed as they exited the building, grinning from ear to ear as he threw his hands in the air. “No more Mr. Dorey, no more waking up at the ass-crack of dawn to get to this hellhole -winter break, here we come!”

“We still have homework, Roman,” Logan pointed out. “Please refrain from waiting until the very last second to work on it, I refuse to stay up with you until 3 am again the day before classes start because you procrastinated on everything.”

“Well, pardon me for wanting to have  _ fun _ during the holidays!” Roman countered. “I am going to enjoy every second of this break and no homework will be allowed to ruin it for me.”

“Now, kiddos-” Patton interjected, stepping between the two of them with a placating smile. “Let’s not start this winter break with a fight, shall we?”

“Well, he’s the one who started it,” Roman commented, crossing his arms.

“Roman,” Patton said, warningly. “You know Logan is just worried. The all-nighter you pulled last year was anything but fun, so let’s try not to repeat that, okay?

“Uuuuugh, alright,” Roman finally acquiesced, dropping his hands down to his sides in defeat. “I promise that I won’t wait until the last day to work on homework, happy?”

“If you two feel up to it, we could organize a study group of sorts?” Logan proposed, pushing his glasses back up his nose. “It might be easier to get the work done if we are together, and we can assist each other if anything is unclear.”

“That sounds like an amazing idea!” Patton squealed, clapping his hands in delight. “I can bake some cookies for when we meet up, so we have something to snack on!”

“It does sound nice, Specs,” Roman agreed. “I can host them since it appears I’ll have the house for myself at least until after New Years’.”

Patton cringed. “Are your parents leaving again?”

“They’re going to some gathering with their rich colleagues at a cabin somewhere in the mountains,” Roman answered, looking unbothered by his own words. “Like they do every year, basically. They left this morning, so my mission this afternoon is to raid the minimarket and fill the pantry with junk food.”

“Are you coming over for Christmas?” Patton asked as they turned towards the school parking lot. “You can even come to stay with me for the whole break if you want, you know my moms don’t mind. They love you.”

“I might just take you up on that, as long as it’s okay for your moms,” Roman hummed, “any other year I would’ve probably said no, but with Remus gone… I don’t know, the house feels empty.”

“Aw, did my little brother miss me?!”

Roman blinked, freezing in his steps. “Wh-”

He barely got the chance to get the first syllable out before a pair of strong, tattooed arms wrapped around his waist, lifting him from the ground and twirling him around like a ragdoll.

“Surprise, motherfucker!!” Remus cackled, barely flinching as his brother hit his arms repeatedly with his fists.

Logan and Patton watched on as the man kept swinging his brother around the parking lot, ignoring completely the few students who had stopped to watch the scene.

“Do you think we should offer our assistance?” Logan asked with an arched eyebrow.

Patton giggled, watching the scene unfold with a small smile. Roman looked affronted, sure, but there was no mistaking the slight upturn of his lips, even if he would probably deny its existence to his grave.

“Nah, I don’t think he needs it,” he finally answered, “look, they’re bonding!”

“Their bonding is probably going to end up with either one or both of them falling on the ground with a mild risk of injuries.”

Patton nodded sagely, grinning as he kept watching the two brothers. “Yup, bonding.”

Meanwhile, Roman was trying to pull himself free with little to no success, kicking his legs out in the air in a futile effort to escape.

“Put me down, you caveman!” he screeched, going back to repeatedly punching his brother’s arm.

Remus snickered but finally complied, setting Roman back on the ground before raising one hand to mess up his hair.

“Merry fucking Christmas, Ro!” Remus grinned, “did you really think I was going to miss out on the Hart’s amazing Christmas cookies? Fat chance!”

“Fucking hell, dude, you still didn’t need to throw me around like a ragdoll,” Roman grumbled, trying to fix his hair.

Remus’s grin only widened even more at that, before moving his attention back to the other two boys.

“Hey folks, are y’all still as vanilla as you were the last time I saw you guys, or did you spice up your life a little?” he greeted, waving at them to come closer.

“You’ve been back for not even 5 minutes and I already want to strangle you,” Roman muttered darkly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Hi, Remus!” Patton waved, completely ignoring Remus’s question. “When did you get here? I thought you weren’t coming this year!”

“We got here like, an hour ago, decided to get on a little road trip before the roads became too packed up with snow,” Remus grinned, “as if I would willingly miss a patented Hart Christmas, I’d literally challenge a bear to a fistfight for your moms’ cooking.”

“That would be counterproductive, seeing as the bear would win,” Logan pointed out, “but I believe you were only talking in a theoretical manner to express your love for the Harts’ amazing cooking, and therefore I will say that it is a-” the sudden sound of shuffling cards, followed by a hum of approval- “mood. Did I use that right?”

“You did, I’m so proud,” Remus answered, making a show of wiping tears away with his finger. “And I see you still have those flashcards of yours. Are there more of them or do I need to go search for a new pair of eyeballs?”

“Yes, I have added a few more, and unless you know a surgeon so talented to be able to successfully operate an ocular bulbs transplant I am afraid acquiring a new, functioning pair would not have any positive effects on your own sight.”

“Yeah no, I am changing the subject before this gets any worse, I wanna keep my lunch where it is,” Roman interjected, “Patton, help me change the subject, please.”

“Sure!” Patton exclaimed. “So Remus, do I need to tell my moms to add one more plate to the table for Christmas? We weren’t expecting you to be here, but they’re gonna be so happy!”

“Make it three, I have Roro’s gift with me and I need to introduce them to your moms’ amazing cooking.”

Patton tilted his head to the side, confused. “Three?”

“Wait, hold on, gift??” Roman asked, equally baffled. As the last syllable left his lips, they saw a dark motorcycle helmet fly through the hair and hit Remus square behind his head.

Roman watched as the helmet rolled on the ground until it reached his feet, eyes fixated on the dark purple accent decorating the front and back. He knew that helmet, knew the scrapes that covered it and knew exactly who the owner was. But it shouldn’t be possible, because this helmet should be over two states away and not-

“This is for leaving us stranded in a city we have never been to in our life, you asshole,” a voice called from a little far away, making Roman’s head snap up so quickly it was a wonder he hadn’t suffered whiplash.

Two boys were standing in front of the parking lot’s entrance, both dressed in heavy, black leather jackets as they glared at Remus with various degrees of annoyance. The one who had yelled had his arms crossed and a furious expression on his face, glaring daggers at Remus from behind his deep purple fringe. The other one was still holding his helmet under his right arm, smirking lightly at the scene as he combed his fingers through his dirt blond hair.

“Holy fucking shit,” Roman whispered, staring flabbergastered at the scene in front of him. Remus cackled as he took in his brother’s obvious astonishment, giving him a hard slap on the back.

“Surprise, little bro!” he grinned, obviously pleased. “Come on, go say hi!”

Roman let out a disbelieving laugh as he stumbled forward, his grin widening with every passing second. Then, he broke into a sprint, laughing the whole way as he basically tackled the two to the ground.

“What the hell are you guys doing here?!” he asked, holding them both so tight it felt as if he were trying to fuse with them.

“It was Remus’s idea,” Virgil answered, leaning up to leave a kiss on Roman’s flushing cheek, “he was planning to do the drive down anyway, and he asked us to tag along to surprise you.”

“And how could we say no?” Janus added, taking Roman’s hand in his and raising it to his lips. “We missed you so much, my prince. These last few months without being able to hold you close have been torture for us.”

Roman flushed a bright red at Janus’s words, feeling much more than hearing it as Virgil’s deep chuckle rumbled in his chest.

“Sap,” he teased, nuzzling into Roman’s neck with a smile, “but we really did miss you, Ro. A lot.”

Roman let out a flustered groan, hiding his face in Virgil’s hair.

“I missed you too,” he mumbled, making the other two chuckle in fond amusement.

Had it been for Roman, they probably wouldn’t have gotten up anytime soon, because getting up would mean letting go of his boyfriends and he wasn’t about that life, thank you very much. His friends didn’t seem to have gotten the memo, however, and soon enough a high-pitched squeal reached his ears.

“Oh my gosh, are they your boyfriends?!” Patton squealed, jumping in place as he grinned from ear to ear. Beside him, Logan was staring at the three of them with the most confused expression Roman had ever seen him make, completely disregarding the way Remus was cackling his merry ass off just a few inches to the side.

“Yup,” Roman answered, giving a nervous chuckle as they all finally got up from the ground. As soon as they were properly standing, Virgil wrapped his arm around Roman’s waist, followed by Janus slipping behind him and gently pulling him to his chest.

Roman’s smile turned absolutely besotted as he relaxed into the embrace, wrapping his own arm around Virgil and giving him a reassuring squeeze. “This grumpy emo is Virgil, while this smooth Disney villain wannabe is Janus.”

Logan blinked, watching as the two newcomers waved their hands in greeting. “You have two boyfriends.”

“… yeah?” Roman said, confused. “I thought we already established that, Nerdy Wolverine.”

“Why were we not aware that you had two boyfriends?”

Roman blinked. Logan blinked back.

“Hold up, you’re serious?” Roman asked. “Did you really not know? Pat??”

“Sorry kiddo, I didn’t know either,” Patton admitted. “But you guys are just too cute, I’m just glad to see you so happy!”

“What,” Roman said, visibly flabbergasted.

“Well, this is one development I hadn’t expected, and I’m a professional overthinker,” Virgil commented, obviously amused.

Janus chuckled, resting his chin on Roman’s shoulder. “It appears you forgot to mention to your friends that you were taken, mh?”

“I swear I have no idea how that happened,” Roman muttered, combing his hand through his hair. “I feel like I gush about you guys all the time, what?”

“Well, congratulations,” Logan said with a tired sigh. “You somehow managed to keep a piece of information secret, albeit unintentionally, for what I assume was at least three months. I would have preferred to know earlier, but I guess I should be glad what you were hiding was this and not something more concerning.”

Roman squinted his eyes at him, frowning in suspicion. “I feel like there was some sort of thinly-veiled insult in there somewhere.”

“I would call it more stating a fact than an insult, but I suppose it is subjective.”

“Hey!”

Janus snorted in amusement, watching on as Roman started bickering with his friend. He and Virgil exchanged a fond glance and then settled back to enjoy the show, reveling in the warm weight of Roman finally being back in their arms.

* * *

“Welcome to my humble abode!” Roman exclaimed, pushing the door open as he led his two boyfriends into his room. He had tried to show them a couple of guest rooms, like the gentleman he was, but the two had simply looked at him and asked if he really thought they were going to spend any time apart during their stay when it wasn’t strictly necessary.

Roman had hoped they’d say that, but it had still felt necessary to offer them the option.

“What do you think?” he asked, gesturing to his surroundings.

“Very you,” Virgil commented, smiling as he took in the various Disney posters that were covering the walls

“Is that a king size?” Janus asked, pointing towards the massive bed on the other side of the room.

“I like having space when I sleep,” Roman shrugged.

“Well, at least that answers the question of if we’re all going to fit in a bed,” Virgil hummed, coming up from behind Roman and wrapping his arms around his waist. “It looks so comfortable, I can’t wait to give you all the cuddles we missed on during the last few months.”

“We’ve got time to remedy that,” Janus said, walking closer until he was standing right in front of Roman. “Right now, there are more pressing matters at hand. Like the fact that we still haven’t properly kissed you hello, have we?”

Roman grinned, his gaze traveling from Janus’s gorgeous eyes to his lips and then back up. “No, you really haven’t, but I suppose you’ll make it up to me?”

Janus gave him a smirk of his own and leaned down. He playfully bumped their nose together, reveling in Roman’s soft giggle, before gently capturing his lips in a soft, achingly slow kiss.

Roman let out a pleased hum, letting his eyes slip shut and raising one hand to gently cradle Janus’s cheek and caress the skin there. From behind him, he heard Virgil let out an airy chuckle, causing his stomach to fill with a thousand very happy butterflies.

Slowly, they drew back, a small smile on both of their lips as they rested their foreheads together.

“Hi,” Roman whispered, biting down on his lip to stop himself from breaking down in elated giggles.

“Hi yourself, handsome,” Janus whispered back with fond amusement, kissing the tip of his nose. “I think someone else wants his turn now.”

Roman grinned and gently turned around to face Virgil, wrapping his arms around the emo’s neck. Virgil didn’t waste any time as he quickly adjusted his grip on Roman, raising one hand to reach behind his neck and gently pull him in for a kiss.

Roman happily reciprocated, pulling them flush against each other as he kissed back with enthusiasm, enjoying the way Virgil’s fingers played with the stray locks at the base of his neck and the way Janus’s hot breath fanned his cheek.

“God, I missed you guys so much,” Roman mumbled when they finally drew back, his eyes twinkling in happiness. “Come on, let’s move to the bed, I’m reclaiming my cuddle rights this instant and I’m not getting no for an answer.”

“Well, who are we to deny such a request?” Janus asked, amusement dripping from every syllable as he and Virgil got dragged towards the massive bed.

They flopped down on the mattress in a tangle of limbs, shuffling around until they found a comfortable position, with Roman in the middle and their legs interlocked in such a way it was almost impossible to discern which limb started where.

Roman let out a contented hum, curling into Virgil’s chest as he felt Janus’s warmth press on his back, gently lulling him in a sleepiness haze.

“I love you,” he mumbled, feeling himself slowly slip into a restful sleep. He barely managed to catch two voices chorusing their love back at him before he was out like a light, surrounded by two of his favorite people in the world and the prospect of one of the best Christmas to date waiting for him in his immediate future.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at [@max-is-tired](https://max-is-tired.tumblr.com) or join my [Discord server](discord.gg/jswxCA7) to hear me cry at three in the morning over a blank document, I need friends anyways :')


End file.
